A Girls Claws
by LoneWolf LUFC
Summary: What if Nala wasn't the one being bullied? What if Simba wasn't going to be king one day? What if one lonely heart begins to lose the ability to love. Who will save it? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seriously?**

**Awooooooooooooooooooo! Another night another moon, another story but same old lonely wolf. I tell you a story to look into Brasta Septims "The Lion King: Through Simba's Eyes" well worth a read anyway here my latest and not so greatest piece enjoy.**

A Girls Claws

Chapter 1: Salvation

The pale silhouette of a small tan cub slumbered at the tip of Pride Rock happily letting the day grind itself to a close. She lay blissfully unaware of the pair of brown eyes gazing at her from afar. A glob of dirt smacked into the side of Simba's face breaking his gaze. Simba fell to his side his shiny golden coat contracting dirt. He glared up water filling his right eye fighting the tears. A brown cub slowly emerged from the blurry mess that was Simba's vision.

"What were you staring at loser?" a girls voice called out. Simba whimpered inside but held his angry gaze. Not a word escaped his clamped jaws.

"I said what are you staring at loser!" the girl snarled again. Simba said nothing but turned his head hiding his tear filled eye. The girl came closer smiling sadistically.

"You little mute freak, do you love her? Is that it do you love her?" she taunted. Simba turned and bounded off away from the laughing girl the tears finally falling from his eyes. The pain inside him the constant nagging loneliness that ground away at his emotions dominating his mind left Simba with the notion that life sucked. Simba wasn't a mute he was perfectly healthy he just decided to be quiet most of the time and admire life's beauty.

Not seeing where he was going Simba ploughed into something solid and was knocked back with a groan. When the lights had finished popping in his vision, it filled with tan. Right in front of him was Queen Sarabi standing beside her cub princess Nala.

Hastily the young golden cub bowed before the queen to her amusement.

"Where were you heading little one?" the queen asked kindly. Simba lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Hmph… well you must come back home with us your mother will be worried." Sarabi ordered. Simba nodded bowing once more as his mother had instructed him to. He politely waited for Nala and Sarabi to finish drinking from a nearby pond and followed them home. The sun had turned orange and was beginning to set leaving the Pride lands in a beautiful orangey glow. Every chance possible Simba stole a glance at Nala who seemed to be ignoring him. Simba looked down and watched the ground slowly disappearing under his feet to be replaced by new. With a heavy heart he climbed the side of Pride Rock with royalty until he got to the top. Up at the top the scornful girl leered at Simba with cruelty in her eyes. She mumbled so that only Simba could hear.

"I knew you'd come back you cowardly loser" she hissed bring pain back into Simba's lonely heart. What he didn't see was Nala's curious expression directed towards him.

"Why do the other cubs hate you?" she asked curiously. Simba shook his head angrily.

"Because I don't talk much" he answered truthfully. Nala cocked her head to one side.

"Why don't you?" Nala asked inquisitively. Simba shrugged his shoulders, and then he noticed that the blue orbs beside him were burning into him and he blushed. Nala arrived to a slowly formed conclusion.

"I want you to hang around with me from now on" she stated simply and kindly. Simba felt a fluttering in his chest and turned bright red.

"T…thank you your highness" Nala rolled her eyes.

"Just call me Nala I want to be friends with someone" she replied sadly. Simba could almost feel the burning loneliness that radiated within Nala's heart, it was the same feeling he had on a regular basis.

Simba smiled warmly offering the kindness his heart was filled with.

"Ok Nala" he said quietly but happily.

Nala grinned back and followed her mother inside Pride Rock; Simba remained outside thinking for a few moments more about his new friend. The chilly night air stabbed at him like knives but the warmth the tan girl had left him with inside would be enough for him to brave any weather. Simba finally decided to go inside; he wandered over to his mother, an expression of relief swept across her features.

"Oh Simba where were you?" Simba lay beside her tiredly.

"Just standing outside at the mouth of the den" Sarafina looked concernedly at her cub.

"Is everything alright Simba?" she asked worriedly.

"I made a friend" he stated simply, Sarafina breathed a sigh of relief at last.

"Oh, and who would that be dear?" Sarafina asked.

"Princess Nala" Simba mumbled. Sarafina looked stunned beyond words for a moment.

"Isn't she the girl you have a crush on" Simba turn a fiery red.

"I do not have a crush on her" he hid his head in his arms and slowly went to sleep blissfully unaware of what the future would hold.

**Very brief I know, but getting the starting blocks is damn near impossible at times. Hope you enjoyed my first chapter of the first long fic in a while. I'm hoping to update very soon and the wolf will be back in business. Till next time dear readers. Awoooooooooooooooooooo!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fitting in

**Disclaimer: Not making money out of this**

**Awoooooooooo! My dear readers how are you doing? So the update come a bit late well it's going to be a weekly instalment from now on if I can manage it! So without further ado I give you chapter 2 enjoy!**

A Girls Claws

Chapter 2: Fitting in

Having never had a friend before and rarely ever hanging around with other cubs, Simba was unsure of how to behave amongst his own age. Worse for him to comprehend was the fact that Nala was royalty he had to show some sort of humility around her. This was a tricky situation and to make things worse he was now wandering over to her at the cave entrance.

He could not believe his mothers accusations, him having a crush on her indeed. The sun light almost blinded the young cub the moment he escaped the clutches of the shadows.

"Morning" A bright cheerful voice chimed as Simba's pupils adjusted themselves.

"Oh… morning your highness" Simba replied anxiously.

Nala rolled her eyes at being addressed in such a formal manner.

"So err where do you wanna hang out your highness?" Simba asked nervously. Nala glanced down at her paws for a moment.

"Well I'm not allowed to leave Pride Rock without my mom so we should stay here" Simba felt better know he wasn't the only one that was nervous.

"Oh that's ok" he replied happily. Nala gazed sympathetically at him.

"I'm sorry I should have told you before I asked you to come along with me" she added sadly. Simba shook his head and smiled kindly.

"No really it's ok your highness" Nala grinned and leapt on top of Simba pinning him down.

"I'm not letting you up until you address me without saying your highness." She stubbornly dictated. Simba squirmed but could not move.

"But your highness?" Simba whined struggling, Nala grinned at him and refused to move.

"Ok Nala" Simba relented.

Nala beamed at her new friend broadly her eyes twinkling.

"Good" Nala allowed Simba to struggle to his feet before jabbing his side.

"Tag your it!" She charged back into the den giggling manically followed hotly by a laughing Simba.

After a few hours of playing tag the couple wandered over to their parents who were busy bathing in the sunlight. Nala walked over to her mother who nuzzled her affectionately. She smiled at Simba who hastily bowed. Sarafina smiled happily at her son who had taken her own manners very well.

Simba watched over the edge of Pride Rock at the other cubs playing by the watering hole.

"You miss them don't you?" A soft voice asked curiously.

Simba looked at Nala with wonder; he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I'm just so lonely nobody wants to come play with me because I'm the princess." Nala whispered in a sad voice. Simba shook his head.

"I won't leave you, I'll come play with you every day" he bubbled happily.

Nala looked up at him hopefully.

"Really? Her innocence was heart warming.

"Tail shake" Simba announced. Nala blinked at him unsure of what to say.

"W…what's a tail shake?" she asked enquiringly.

Simba waved his tail at her.

"We wrap our tails together and shake them then it's a promise." Simba informed her. Nala grinned.

"Ok tail shake" she entwined her tail with Simba's and they shook their tails together. Nala laughed slightly and Simba grinned at her.

"So Simba why did you run into my mom's leg?" Nala asked inquisitively.

Simba bowed his head in shame.

"I was being picked on" he admitted embarrassed.

Nala moved closer to him.

"By who?" Simba looked away from her sweet face.

"By all the other cubs, I don't really have any friends." Simba mumbled depressingly.

"Don't I count then?" Nala probed cheekily. Simba smiled gently.

"Apart from you prin- I mean Nala" Simba corrected himself.

"You always seem so shy" Nala observed. Simba looked at her and mumbled.

"Well I am shy"

Nala looked down playing with her claws.

"Well I think you're nice" she stated looking back at him happily. Simba could not fight back the smirk that was battling its way to his face.

"Thanks! I think you are too" Nala started to giggle.

She grinned cheekily.

"Don't go admitting undying love for me now my mom might not like it." Nala winked. Simba blushed indignantly.

"I w…love well I" Nala burst into peals of laughter.

"Relax silly I was just teasing" Simba visibly relaxed and the redness faded out of his face.

The two friends watched the sunset together laughing, joking and chatting idly. Before long it was time for them to go back inside for bed.

"Where will I meet you tomorrow princess?" Simba asked nervously. Nala had accepted that at times Simba was going to call her princess and didn't complain.

"Well if you get up early enough I'll be on the tip of Pride Rock watching the sunrise" Nala beamed.

"Ok I'll be awake then" Simba smirked back.

"Good night Simba" Nala's sweet voice sailed over to Simba who slightly awkwardly called back.

"Good night Nala"

A crowd of cubs wandered through the entrance to the cave staring at the two separating cubs in disbelief.

"That loser Simba is friends with the princess?" One cub asked sparking a chorus of murmurs and whispers. The cubs world along with Simba's and Nala's had just been turned upside down by this sudden turn of events.

**Awooooooooooo! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long wait though I had a slight problem with the computer and it deleted my chapter before it was finished twice, SCREW YOU MICROSOFT! Ahem… that said REVIEW! I love reviews makes my day really does. Also like to thank a number of readers for their reviews and favourite my stories. I never noticed those emails before that feels great to be someone's favourite author too **** anyways time for the Lone Wolf to retreat to his den for the night. Until next time my dear readers.**


	3. Chapter 3: Differing Attempts

**Disclaimer: I'm not making money off of this although the person who takes my ideas won't go to court, I'll kindly feed there love spuds into a blender **

**Awoooooooooooooo! Long time for update? Oh I know well fresh from the hospital (I hate those places) The Lone Wolf is back on the web. In my own bed and with my own curry in hand. Have a read of Strike The Wolf's fiction and yes I noticed the howling and the puns that relate to me, but I digress it wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last so I have no problem there. So I'm procrastinating again so heres chapter three. Enjoy**

A Girls Claws

Chapter 3: Differing Attempts

The next morning Simba sat up to look around the den, the previous day seemed to be a blur to him. He grinned thinking of how Nala had become his friend….his only friend.

He stood up and stretched his joints. Light poured through the den opening revealing another sunny day. Simba bounded out to the tip of Pride Rock to watch what was left of the sun rise.

Nala opened her bleary eyes and watched as though in slow motion as a golden orb hurtled towards the entrance. Nala smiled, she knew that only Simba could possess that kind of energy on a morning. She was amazed that she had a friend at all. Even if they had been told that Simba was going to the watering hole today and that Nala had to stay with her mother and her friends for a while. The young princess did not mind that she had to so long as she got to see Simba today.

A couple of hours later Nala was laid between her mothers paws listening to the idle chatter of the lionesses.

"Well I said that if she wanted that kill she'd have to earn it, then she said I've earned more kills than you've had warthogs for dinner. I said that's funny because I'm one of the lead hunters" the lionesses chuckled.

My mother interjected.

"Well I've always thought she was a little too full of herself. I'm glad someone stood up to her." Nala played with a stray rock listening to the conversation.

"Well of course your highness, we can't let some of these youngsters think they own Pride Rock, they need to know their place." Was a response from an old lioness.

Sarabi nodded.

"So your highness if I may be so bold, have you found a mate for little Nala yet?" Sarafina asked.

Nala paid no attention to the implications of the question, she had heard the adults talking about her needing a mate for ages and it no longer phased her.

Sarabi grinned cheekily.

"Actually I was thinking of letting Nala choose her mate" Nala's head whipped up to stare at her mother in fear. She had to choose a mate?

Nala worried now that she had to go up to a boy and ask them to be her mate. It was something she hoped she would be spared doing, obviously not.

Sarabi looked down at her daughter and grinned.

"Thought about it Nala?" Nala shook her head her ears pinned to her head.

"Well you seemed to be rather happy around young Simba, anything going on between you two?" Sarabi probed. The other lionesses began to giggle and chatter away.

Nala blushed and looked at her paws.

"Mom we are just friends" Sarabi chuckled and lowered her head to the side of Nala's.

"That's what I said to my mother when I met Mufasa" Nala cringed and blushed.

"Mom there is nothing going on between me an Simba!" Nala insisted.

"Really?" Sarabi asked smiling widely.

"Oh for the sake of the Savannah!" Nala exclaimed and bounded off towards the watering hole.

"Nala! Come here!" Sarabi called standing up.

"I'll go your highness if you'll permit me, I need to pick up my son also" Sarafina offered.

A wide grin spread across Sarabi's muzzle as she turned to face Sarafina.

"Your son is Simba?" Sarafina looked puzzled.

"Yes"

"Simba's down by the watering hole?" Again Sarafina looked puzzled.

"Yes"

"Nala's just run down to the watering hole?" Sarafina's eyes lit up in understanding.

"Of course!" Sarabi smiled.

"Maybe we should both go down" Sarafina grinned cheekily.

"Oh yes your highness" the other lionesses looked on dumbfounded.

Simba glared at Yavna a brown cub with yellow eyes.

"Why are you sniffing around the princess, you know scum like you will never be good enough for her" he growled, Simba's blood boiled.

"You should just leave nobody wants you here princess Nala just needs a stooge to do stuff for her" another cub growled.

Yavna nodded.

"Yeah she picked the biggest loser so that the rest of us don't get bothered by it" Simba remained silent. He allowed his mind to wander over to Nala and it kept him happy.

Just as he was thinking of the aforementioned cub a tan object ploughed into Simba's right side. The wind escaped him and a sharp pain emitted from his chest. Simba yelped and growled turning to face his attacker. The princess clambered to her feet letting loose a small sob quietly.

All the cubs with the exception of Simba and Nala bowed low. Simba stood straight again relaxing his pose and padded over to her.

"Are you ok what's wrong?" Nala held back the tears hard.

"I slipped at the top of the hill and I couldn't stop running and now my paw hurts." A tear spilt from Nala's eye. Simba looked at her paw to find it was covered in thorns causing it to bleed. Simba glanced at Nala's face as he moved his head closer to her injured paw. He pulled a thorn out with his teeth slowly and gently. Nala watched the top of his head wincing every so often.

After a while all the thorns were gone and the wounds had been licked clean. Simba raised his head and looked at Nala who looked on in wonder at Simba.

"There the thorns are gone, but it looks like you sprained it." Nala looked at her useless paw and sobbed.

"How will I get home then?" she asked upset.

Simba flushed.

"Well I could you know hold your paw while you walk and help you home" he mumbled.

Nala raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Well…I…ok" she stammered offering her shaking injured paw.

Simba gently grasped it with his right paw looking anywhere but at her and slowly the pair made progress to Pride Rock.

Not far from where they were limping the two adults watched their children.

"Should we help them your highness?" Sarafina asked. Sarabi narrowed her eyes.

"No let's follow them though I want to see how this turns out." The queen responded.

Nala remained silent when they reached Pride Rock, she finally spoke.

"Thank you Simba, for being a great friend and for taking care of me" Nala said blushing at the fact that even though they had arrived at Pride Rock, Simba still held her paw.

"It's ok" Simba mumbled blushing.

Simba let go of her paw for a moment before she caught his with her injured one once more.

"No please stay a little longer…it f…feels nice" Nala flushed crimson in sync with Simba.

The two friends talked once more until dark sitting at the top of Pride Rock holding paws.

That is of course until the adults made their presence known.

"Well, well young princess, what's all this then?" Queen Sarabi asked with a grin.

Simba and Nala turned to face their parents.

"We weren't doing anything!" Nala yelped shocked.

Simba lowered his head to the Queen.

"As your still holding my daughters paw I think we can forgo the bowing young Simba." Sarabi said chuckling.

Simba's head shot up and the two cubs looked at each other then slowly looked down at their clasped paws.

"Oh!" Nala said as they released hastily and looked in opposite directions blushing furiously.

The adults giggled.

"Love is in the air" Sarafina sang.

"Everywhere I turn" Sarabi countered.

"Love is in the air" Sarafina continued before both adults fell into peels of laughter at the sheer embarrassment of their cubs.

"Come on Simba time for bed now anyway" Sarafina stated still chuckling.

"You too Nala" Sarabi called tears of laughter falling from her eyes.

"Not giving your _girlfriend_a good night kiss?" Sarafina teased causing a blushing Simba to yelp and bound off into the den.

Nala blushed playing with the end of her tail. Sarafina bade both Sarabi and Nala good night and followed her son.

Sarabi walked slowly with her daughter to the royal quarter of the den.

During the middle of the night Nala awoke feeling slightly empty. Across the den Simba was feeling the same way.

Simba rose and silently padded over to the middle of the den walking right into Nala, whom apparently had the same idea as him.

"I forgot to say good night" Nala admitted going pink.

"So did I" Simba said trying to hide his face from the moonlight.

"So erm… good night Nala" he said with a shy smile.

Nala returned it just as nervously.

"Night Simba" there was a moment in which Nala grabbed Simba's head and kissed his cheek.

"That's for you know earlier and…..yeah….see you tomorrow" Nala raced off silently to her mother before she woke.

Simba touched the place where she kissed him and grinned stupidly almost falling on one of the sleeping lionesses.

Simba crept back and lay beside his mother falling in to a satisfied sleep.

Across the den when Nala had laid down, Sarabi stifled a giggle from the event she had just witnessed and made a mental note to tease her daughter in the morning.

**Awooooooooooooo! Whooo. That was a longer chapter than usual. How was it then, good? Great? Really good? EPIC NINJA GOD! Fail? REVIEW and let me know**

**I'm actually quite proud of how that shaped up and sorry for the delay in uploading been busy. I'll try to update sooner *Everyone rolls eyes* no honestly I will!**

**Until next time my dear readers this is The Lone Wolf hunting down a curry and signing off! **


	4. Chapter 4: Denial And Philosophy

**Disclaimer: Awoooooooooo! That's mine, nothing else is. Other than the gorgeous looks of the author….SHUT UP STUPID VOICE IN HEAD I AM GORGEOUS! Ahem…**

**Awooooooooooooo! How are we dear readers? Myself? Well my doctor says I'm allowed out for the day my psychiatrist isn't too sure. Oh but it's ok dear readers, I hacked him to pieces with a blunt axe its cool…..I'm joking of course, it wasn't blunt at all. **

**Anyway without further ado here is chapter 4! Enjoy!**

A Girls Claws

Chapter 4: Denial And Philosophy

"Will you stop bounding around Simba!" Sarafina called exasperatedly. Simba continued to bounce around jumping and leaping happily.

"Simba what has gotten into you today?" Sarafina panted trying to keep pace with her son.

Simba just grinned at her cheerfully.

"Nothing mother!" he almost sang.

"I think I can tell you" Queen Sarabi slinked next to Sarafina followed by a rather red Nala.

Upon seeing Nala, Simba blushed and half hid behind his mother's legs. Nala was attempting the same thing with her mother, although she was trying to see around Sarabi's legs also.

"Well I caught Nala and Simba talking last night when everyone was asleep. And it was fairly…." Sarabi paused nudging her shy daughter towards Simba pushing them together.

"Intimate" Sarabi purred cheekily. Simba was blushing deeper that he had before. He refused to look at Nala out of embarrassment.

Sarafina grinned in understanding.

"Oh I see so that's why you were so happy this morning is it? So what else happened your highness?" Sarafina prodded enjoying every moment of it.

Nala shook her head violently behind Sarafina's legs.

Sarabi noticed and grinned evilly.

"Well I saw little Nala going over and giving Simba a little kiss" Both adults turned to look at Nala whom shrank with her ears pinned.

"Oh don't look like that Nala it's perfectly normal to have a crush on boys, I'd be worried if you didn't" Sarabi said. Nala opened her mouth to say something but shut it again when she realised Simba looking at her.

"You're staring" she hissed hoping that her mother wouldn't see.

Simba immediately began to look around.

The reflection of her on a nearby apple. Her paws. At the bush behind her, in effect he was devising more and more cunning methods of staring at her without actually looking at her. Nala shuffled her paws in a guilty fashion as she sneaked glances at Simba trying to work out exactly how she felt.

"Well I think we've tortured them long enough" Sarabi said chuckling.

Nala breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Simba who was currently stretching his paw out towards her as though examining his claws, although his eyes kept flicking to her.

The two adults began wandering towards the watering hole with their cubs in tow.

Simba felt warm, very warm. In fact he felt too warm.

He looked at Nala and began to feel considerably warmer. Nala looked at Simba and began a mental assault on her feelings.

**(The speech is Nala's thoughts; the italics are what she's feeling) **

"I do not have a crush on him"

_Why do you feel warm?_

"It's warm out today!"

_And it gets warmer the closer to Simba you are_

"I do not have a crush on him!"

_Then why are you staring at him?_

"I'm not staring at him!"

_Watch out for that tree_

"What tree?"

Nala collided with a large tree drawing blood from her nostrils.

"Ahh!" she yelped backing up her eyes watering.

"Nala! Are you alright?" Simba launched himself to her side.

Nala sniffed.

"I'm ok I think, does it look bad?" Nala raised her head up so that Simba could see.

"Oh, gross!" Nala looked concerned.

"What?" Simba smirked.

"I can see your brain!" Nala stifled a giggle but failed miserably. She began giggling at the stupidity of the comment.

Simba sat down smiling.

"Feel better?" he asked cheerfully.

Nala continued to giggle nodding, she rocked forwards still laughing. What she didn't realise was the proximity of Simba to her. She rocked too far forwards and her head fell against his chest. Nala daren't move, or couldn't whichever her mind allowed her to believe.

Simba's fur felt so soft and warm underneath. Nala blushed when she realised that she had never felt his soft underbelly before only his rougher fur on his back.

She heard a faint thumping sound repeating very quickly. It didn't take long for Nala to realise it was his heart. And it sounded like Simba's heart was running a marathon. Nala slowly raised her head to look at Simba's face. He looked different from this angle.

A question formed in her mind that she answered aloud.

"He's just cute from this angle is all I do not have a crush on him" Nala clapped her paw to her mouth blushing furiously.

Simba's jaw slumped open and his face became unreadable.

The two looked at each other for a second before both ran in opposite directions.

*Later on, back at Pride Rock*

Nala paced backwards and forwards worry etched on her face.

"What does it mean mom?" She asked desperately, her mother basking in the sun lazily.

"For goodness sake Nala sit down it's perfectly normal!" Nala turned angrily to face Sarabi.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Sarabi rolled her eyes and lay her head back down.

"Mom you're supposed to help me!" Nala whined worrying that she was going insane.

"I will help you, if you listen to me!" Sarabi snapped rolling over to face her daughter.

"You have to understand that what you are hearing is your heart" she explained. Nala thought hard and drew a blank.

"What do you mean my heart?" she finally asked.

Sarabi smiled.

"You're answering questions that you don't ask and nobody else asks right?" Nala nodded wondering how her mother knew.

"It's because you want to know the answers deep down. So what are the questions your being asked?" Sarabi asked patiently. Nala shuffled her paws slightly.

"Well…." She licked her lips stalling for time, when Sarabi cocked her head to one side giving her the signal that there was no time to stall for she gave in.

"Promise you won't tease?" She asked blushing.

Sarabi had inkling as to where this was going and reluctantly agreed.

"I keep wondering why I'm warm" Nala sat down at last.

Sarabi thought for a moment.

"Are you warm on the outside or the inside?" Nala thought long and hard.

"Inside I guess" she mumbled.

"What kind of warmth is it, like lying out in the sun?" Sarabi pried.

Nala shook her head no.

"No it's more like a glowy kind of warm. Like something warm and fuzzy got in to my belly"

Nala's ears pinned to her head and she looked at her mother scared.

"Mom I'm not sick am I?" Sarabi chuckled.

"Yes dear you are, your love sick" Sarabi ran her paw up her daughters back.

"Who are you trying to convince more that you don't have a crush on Simba, me or yourself?" Nala thought for a moment.

"Mom I'm scared" Sarabi raised an eyebrow.

"What ever of dear?" Nala fidgeted.

"Heartbreak" she mumbled softly.

Nala blushed.

"I heard that when a girl get s a crush on a boy they end up not liking each other any more and they get heart broken." She continued.

Sarabi stifled a laugh.

"Oh that doesn't always happen. Sometimes you meet someone who you have these feelings for and their a dear friend to you. And you'll be scared but they may just feel just as scared as you do. In fact sometimes it could just make you better friends."

Sarabi stated wisely.

"What do you mean better friends?" Nala asked curiously.

Sarabi thought.

"Who do you think my best friend is?" Nala looked incredulously at her mother.

"Auntie Sarafina isn't it?" she asked.

Sarabi smiled.

"Yes and no" Nala looked confused.

"My best friend is and always will be your father Mufasa…. But Sarafina is also my best friend" Nala looked even more puzzled.

"You see when you care about someone that much, you have a special friendship with that person."

Nala's ears perked up.

"So I could have a special friendship with Simba?" she asked with a grin.

Sarabi nodded happily.

"Now why don't you go find him he's probably worried you don't like him anymore" Sarabi finished with a teasing smirk.

Nala shot off with a whining

"Mom you promised!"

Simba stared sadly towards Pride Rock the sun setting. Sarafina noticed her son's lack of energy and decided it wasn't physically lost.

"What's wrong Simba?" Simba turned pink.

"Nala doesn't have a crush on me" Simba murmured sadly.

"Why is that upsetting you?" Sarafina asked softly.

Simba blushed.

"I hoped she did"

Sarafina understood but wanted her son to admit it for once.

"Why did you hope she did?" Simba blushed.

"Doesn't matter" he replied dully.

"Simba I know why, so you may as well say it now" Sarafina said gently but firmly.

"Ok…I erm I like her, as in you know like her like her." He mumbled staring at his feet.

Sarafina smiled.

"Then tell her" Simba looked at her as though she had lost her mind.

"But she'll think I'm weird!" He exclaimed panic stricken.

"Since when has that bothered you before? As I recall she likes you because you're her friend. She won't care if you're weird because she's your friend." Simba fought with his stomach which had currently tied itself into a nervous knot.

"Ok" Simba said simply, he stepped forwards before racing back to nuzzle his mothers side.

"I'm scared!" He admitted finally.

Sarafina shocked by the sudden affection smiled warmly.

"Everyone gets scared about their first crush Simba, its ok you'll see."

Simba trembling still made his way towards Pride Rock.

By sunset Simba and Sarafina had arrived. Immediately Simba began work locating Nala to tell her how he felt about her.

Finally after over an hour of searching Simba found her. Nala saw Simba and her jaw seemed to quiver.

"N...Nala are you ok?" Simba asked terrified that his voice sounded so effeminate.

Nala padded over to him her head bowed low.

"Simba" she said with a soft sigh that made Simba's fur stand on end.

There was an awkward silence before both Simba and Nala spoke at the same time.

(Nala) "I just wanted to –"

(Simba) "I needed to –"

The two cubs blushed in unison before Nala giggled.

"You go first Simba" she offered forgetting about her upbringing for the moment. Simba however did not.

"No you're the princess and a lady please" he offered politely. Nala smirked.

"Since when have you said I was a lady?" Nala asked curiously.

Simba blushed and started stroking his fur flat.

"Well my mom says that a gentleman should always you know be polite and treat a lady like a lady" Simba recited nervously.

"Are you grooming yourself?" Nala asked watching Simba's distracting motions.

Simba flushed awkwardly.

Nala shook it off and continued.

"Doesn't matter please Simba you go first" Simba's stomach churned.

"Well ok I erm… I used to look at you before because you were really you know pretty, and…and I was just wondering do you have you know a… a boyfriend?" Simba stammered embarrassed.

Nala's smile slipped from her face to be replaced by a look of shock.

"Oh erm well…well Simba I erm no I don't have a erm boyfriend…..err why do you ask?" Nala asked shyly.

Simba blushed and tried to fight back the triumphant roar he had to let loose.

Simba tried to speak but couldn't. His mind had frozen on him and he struggled to say the words he wanted to so desperately.

Finally the adrenaline kicked in and he burst out.

"Because I've had a crush on you for so long and I want to be your boyfriend!" Simba if it was possible turned a deeper red and was heading towards purple country very quickly.

Nala's jaw dropped before she stammered.

"Actually I was going to ask you the same question" she stated blinking. Simba blinked.

"What?" Nala repeated herself.

"I was going to ask you if you had a girlfriend and if you wanted me to be it" Again Simba sat with a blank expression on his face.

"Could you repeat that please?" he asked. Slightly annoyed at the lack of reaction, Nala said again.

"I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend anyway" Simba blinked a third time.

"Well I've heard the same thing three times, I can't be wrong all three times…." There was a moment of thought before…

"WHOOO HOOOO! YEAH! YES!" Simba launched himself into the air and started doing a victory dance whilst Nala laughed.

"Oh come on Simba I'm not that good" she winked at him. The blood rushed to Simba's face as he came closer and sat before her.

"Erm Nala?" Nala's breath seemed to escape her.

"C….can I kiss you" Simba blushed as did Nala.

"Simba I….." She looked around before deciding she didn't care.

"Yes" Nala say with a small cute smile on her face as Simba moved closer to her blushing like crazy and gently holding her paw. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Simba's lips collided with Nala's.

Now all that was left was to make it official.

**Awoooooooooo! I know I'm ending the fic earlier than I wanted, but I'm desperate to write something a little different. Strike The Wolf is right there is a "De Ja Vou" feel to my fics, generally because it's the same genre. And the same writing style, I like that style you see it's a feel good thing. But at the same time, it's cramping my creativity a little and I need a slight break, but not completely ;) So next fic, is a SNL but with a twist. And I'm not telling the title it gives too much away. So until next time cheerio.**


End file.
